Disaster Averted
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: In which Pyka happens, but they realize their colossal mistake before it's too late, and Pete encourages Myka to follow her heart.


**I already posted this on AO3, but I figured I'd post it here for those of you who prefer this site.**

**My first attempt at a Warehouse 13/Bering and Wells fic (first posted anyway.) Just an attempt to fix the mistake that syfy is imposing on my brotp. It picks up after the show ends (assuming not only that Pyka happens, but that all the agents are still there and Claudia becomes Caretaker of Warehouse 13.)**

**Un-beta'd. I proofed it myself, but can't always catch my mistakes. All feedback is welcome.**

* * *

"Hey Mykes, can we talk?" Pete asked tentatively knocking on her bedroom door.

"Sure," Myka answered rising from her armchair to greet him. "What's up?" she asked after pressing a kiss to his lips.

The somber look on his face gave her pause. She cupped his cheek in an attempt to focus his gaze on her. "What's wrong, Pete?"

He gently took her hand from his cheek, taking both of her hands in his. He led her over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge, and then gestured for her to do the same.

"You know that I'm always going to love you, right?" he started.

"Of course," Myka answered hesitantly. "Pete, you're making me nervous. Where are you going with this?"

He took a deep breath to steel his resolve before answering. "I think that we should break up."

"What?" Myka questioned astonished. "Why? I thought that…"

"You're unhappy, Mykes," Pete interrupted. "You have been for a while."

"Pete, what are you talking about? I love you," she said scooting closer to him. He tightened his grip on her hands, smiling at her as he did.

"I know. I love you, too," he assured her. "But…it's not the right kind of love."

"You're not making any sense," Myka said shaking her head. "The _right_ kind of love. What does that even mean? You are my best friend."

"Exactly, Myka," Pete replied as he brushed a curl behind Myka's ear. "You're my best friend, too. But that is as far as it goes. I wanted there to be more. God…you have no idea how bad I wanted there to be more."

"So you're telling me that these past few months have been a lie?" Myka seethed, hurt.

"Not a lie," he answered. "Just… a mistake. I can't stand seeing you so unhappy. Tell me that I'm wrong," Pete said looking into Myka's eyes, seeing the pain behind the anger. "Tell me that you love me. That you can picture yourself walking down the aisle to me; that you can see us starting a family together."

"Pete…" Myka breathed casting her gaze upwards to try to stem the tears welling in her eyes. "I…I can try harder. Given time…maybe…"

"But that's the thing, Mykes," he replied. "If it was going to happen, it would've by now. Don't feel bad about it, because I feel the same way."

"I don't want to lose you." She looked back at Pete, tears trickling down her cheek. "I can't lose my best friend."

"Never going to happen," he smiled reassuringly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. "I know that you wouldn't be the one to end it, because you don't want to hurt me. That's why I'm ending it now, before we do something that we regret, or can't take back."

"Like what?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Screw up on the job, grow to detest each other," Pete answered. "Or god…what if you got pregnant?"

"God…I have no idea what I would do," Myka sighed. "I know how badly you want kids, but…"

"But you don't," he finished for her. "Or, at least not with me. And that's okay."

They sat in silence for a while. Pete holding Myka firmly against his side, both lost in thought. "I think," he started a moment later breaking the silence. "I think that ours was a relationship of convenience, to be honest."

"I've been thinking that, too," Myka admitted. "I was lonely, and after everything that has happened, after my cancer scare, I realized that I don't want to be alone anymore. I figured that, being a Warehouse agent, I'd never find anyone who would _want_ to share this life with me." She straightened in her seat next to Pete, bringing her hand to his cheek again. "And you really are an amazing man, Pete. The best friend I've ever had." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, resting her lips there as she spoke. "Please promise me that we'll be okay, because I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend."

"We're going to be just fine, Mykes," Pete smiled leaning back to look in her eyes. "We are going to put the disaster that was Pyka behind us, and go back to being the kickass best friends that we've always been."

"Pyka?" Myka asked.

"Pete and Myka, Pyka," he responded, seeing the puzzled look on her face he went on. "Like Brangelina…when you smoosh two names together."

"You made a portmanteau of our names?"

"It's what the cool kids are doing these days." She laughed at his childish grin, playfully shoving his shoulder. "That's the smile I miss," he said. "Everything's going to be okay, Myka. I just need you to promise me something, because your happiness means more to me than anything."

"Anything," Myka replied instantly, growing a little nervous at his sudden serious expression.

"You need to promise me that you're not going to waste anymore time," Pete replied.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired. "How have I been wasting time?"

"You have been wasting time by _not_ going after what's going to make you happy," he answered. "Or more specifically, _who_ has the ability to make you happy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Myka said moving away from Pete. He took hold of her hands, not letting her flee from this.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Pete exasperated. "I may not be as smart as you, but I am by no means stupid. You haven't read a single one of her books since Boone. I know it hurts too much to think about her, but…"

"Pete…don't."

"She's not with him anymore," Pete continued ignoring the warning in his partner's tone.

"Well, she's not here either," Myka spat back. "Is she?"

"Maybe she's waiting for someone to ask her to come home."

"It's not that easy, Pete," Myka whispered. "I can't give her that 'normal' life that she wants."

"Maybe not, but you can love her better than anyone in the world," Pete replied. He pulled her to sit back down by him, and then back into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head when she rested it on his shoulder once more. "I know that it's scary, but don't you think that it would be worth it? You can't deny that you love her. You've been trying to for years now, and it's hurting you."

"This has to be the strangest break-up I have ever been a part of," Myka mused. "My ex urging me start dating someone else; someone he knew that I was in love with the entire time we were dating."

"I'm not your 'ex'," Pete said taking Myka's hands again. "I'm your best friend."

Myka took a deep breath, exhaling with a smile. "Yes, you are."

"I'm going to get out of your way," Pete said as he rose from the bed. Myka didn't let go of his hand, walking with him over to the door. "You have some thinking to do…maybe some packing…or letter writing…or whatever."

"Thank you," Myka said sincerely before placing a kiss on Pete's cheek. "For everything."

"Anytime, buddy," Pete smiled back at her before making his exit.

After Pete left, Myka returned to her armchair. Before sitting down, she retrieved a book from the bookcase behind the chair. A book she hadn't picked up in over a year. She sat down, opening the book with a sigh. This was a well-loved copy that she's had since her youth. She opened to the flyleaf, re-reading the inscription there. She smiled remembering the night four years ago, that she pulled this book from the shelf to re-read once again. She remembered the smile that bloomed on her face upon seeing the elegant handwriting that hadn't been there the last time.

'_With love,_

_H.G. Wells'_

Her fingertip traced over the elegant script, smiling at the memory. She fell asleep that night reading the tale of her second favorite time-traveler; her dreams filled with images of her favorite.

* * *

"Good morning, Claudia, Artie," Myka smiled as she entered Artie's office.

"Good morning," Artie replied not look back at her.

"Hey, morning," Claudia said spinning in her chair to face the tall agent. "You seem chipper."

"I'm not chipper," Myka replied with a shake of her head. "I just feel…lighter."

"Well, I guess after weeks of seeing miserable Myka, a smile is surprising," the redhead shrugged turning back to her computer. "Surprising, but nice."

"Thanks, I think," Myka smiled. She then grabbed a chair from the table, pulling it over to the desk; she sat facing her fellow agents.

"Where's Pete?" Artie asked seemly just realizing she entered the office alone.

"Still at home, I guess," Myka answered unsettled. "We um… we sort of…we broke up last night."

"What?" Claudia exclaimed spinning around in her chair once again. "Who broke up with whom? Why? Is it going to be awkward here now? I mean…I just got over the weirdness of my pseudo brother and sister doing the nasty."

"Don't worry, Claud," Myka chuckled. "Things are going to be just fine. It was mutual. Neither of us were happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Myka replied. "It turns out, even though we're the best of friends, we don't make very good lovers."

"Ew," Claudia crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I still love Pete. He's still my best friend. We are still going to be partners," Myka assured the younger woman. "We had a really good talk last night, actually; which is what brings me here this morning."

"What's up?"

"Well…" she paused talking a breath to calm her nerves, "I was hoping that you and Artie wouldn't mind if I took some time off. Just a little bit. A couple weeks at most."

"I thought that you said everything was okay?" Claudia asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine," Myka replied. "I just…have some stuff that I need to sort through, and I can't really do that and stay focused enough to do the job. I promised Pete that I'd do this."

"Do what?"

"Stop wasting time," Myka said. "I promise, this isn't like last time. I have every intention of coming back. This place is my home. It's just…something is missing. I need to at least try."

"Okay," Artie replied. "Take whatever time you need. I can't very well have my agents so unfocused. It's not safe."

"Right," Claudia said slightly shocked at Artie's easy approval of time off. "I mean, yes. I haven't really been going out in the field much with the Caretaker gig. Pete can partner with Steve until you're back. Are you going to be incommunicado like last time, or…"

"Of course not," Myka smiled. "I'll have my cell and Farnsworth, unless you'd prefer I left it," she directed that last part at Artie.

"Take it," her mentor answered. "We can get a hold of you easier with it, if we were to need you back sooner."

"Right, don't hesitate. If you need me, call me," Myka said sternly. "I'm not trying to get away from the Warehouse, or any of you. I just need a little space to sort my thoughts."

"Right," Artie said.

Myka rose from her chair to engulf the older man in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She then turned to Claudia, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you guys, you know that, right?"

"Yep," Claudia replied slightly uncomfortably at the show of affection.

"Okay," Myka smiled. "I'm going to head home, pack a bag. Would you mind booking me a flight to Colorado Springs?"

"Not a problem," Claudia answered. "You're going home?"

"Yeah, I've spent so many hours in my dad's bookstore thinking," Myka answered. "It seems as good a place as any." She turned to leave, pausing before making it to the door to the Umbilicus. She turned back to face her family. "Call me if you need anything; even if it's just to talk."

"Okay," Claudia nodded. "I'll do that."

* * *

Myka made it back to the B&B and was able to get her bag packed before running into Pete. Claudia had just emailed her her flight details. She was just going to grab a drink for the road when she found him in the kitchen making a late breakfast.

"Hey," she smiled walking over to kiss his cheek.

"Morning," he mumbled back. He glanced over at her and groaned seeing the bag in her hand. "Do we have a ping? Do I get to eat first?"

"No. No ping," Myka answered as she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Then, what's with the bag?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm taking a little time off."

"What?" he asked shocked. "I thought things were going to be okay between us. You said…"

"Things are fine between us, Pete," Myka replied placing her hand on his arm to reassure him. "I promise. I just need some time."

"Time?"

"Yes, time. Time to sort the thoughts in my head. Time to figure out where I go from here."

"You can't do that here?"

"No," Myka answered. "I can't. I made a promise to you, Pete. One I want to try to keep. Whenever I try to think about my…my feelings for-for her…my head gets all muddled. I can't risk losing my focus like that while doing _this_ job. So, I'm going to go home to try and figure out how I'm going to go about this before I go to London."

Seeing the distraught look on her partner's face, she walked back over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "I promise I'm not disappearing this time. You can call me whenever, and I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

The drive to Rapid City then ensuing flight gave Myka a lot of time to think. She almost turned around twice, her fears getting the best of her. She decided on the plane to try and not think about her just yet. Instead, she focused on what to say to her parents when she got home. She settled on the truth. She needed time away from work to clear her mind; to figure out _where_ she was going, what she wanted in her future.

She entered Bering & Sons bookstore, finding her dad going over paperwork at the cash register. "Hey, Dad," she smiled as she strode to the desk.

"Kiddo," he replied stunned. "What brings you here?"

"I just felt like spending some time at home," she answered. "I needed some time away from work."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she smiled. "Some stuff has happened that made me realize that I need to make some changes. It's not like last time, though," she assured him. "I am going back. I just need space…to think. I was hoping I could stay here, just for a few days."

"Of course, kiddo," Warren replied. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Dad," Myka replied. "I'll work in the store while I'm here. Earn my keep."

"Not necessary. This is your home."

"I need to stay busy," Myka said to him. "Just not the kind of busy that my job demands."

"Okay."

* * *

She stayed in Colorado Springs for three days until she had the courage to book a flight to London. Finding Helena had been easy. The fact that the Brit was no longer trying to hide helped. After a pep talk over the phone from Pete, Myka left her hotel room in downtown London and caught a taxi to the former agents residence. She stood on the street staring up the front steps to Helena's front door. Taking a deep, calming breath, Myka made her way up the steps knocking hesitantly on the door. A moment passed with no answer, giving the nerves time to resettle. Myka almost turned to leave when the front door swung open.

"Myka?" Helena said, the agent's presence catching her off guard.

"Hey," Myka replied with a tentative smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought…maybe we could finally get that cup of coffee."

"Really?" Helena smiled in return. "Come in." She stepped aside to allow Myka entrance.

"Thank you."

"I haven't any coffee, but I could make some tea."

"Tea would be great," Myka replied following Helena to the kitchen. They passed by what looked like an office and Myka couldn't help but notice the computer setup and papers strewn about the desk. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Helena assured her. "I was just doing a bit of writing."

"Writing?" Myka replied excitedly. "Like, _writing_ writing? Like a book type writing?"

"Perhaps," Helena smirked in return.

"Part of me feels like I should leave then," Myka chuckled in astonishment. "So you can get back to that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Myka," the Brit said as she filled the kettle with water. She put it on the stove then moved to the cupboard to retrieve the tea. "It's not going anywhere. And to be honest, I was hitting a bit of writer's block. A break might do me some good."

"Okay," Myka breathed. She couldn't take the smile off of her face. "H.G. Wells is writing again. That's so…wow. I can't wait to read it."

"Perhaps you can be the first," Helena said.

"Really?" The excitement in the agent's eyes made Helena chuckle.

"I think I could be persuaded into it," she said. The kettle whistled causing Helena to break the eye contact. She swiftly retrieved the kettle and poured the hot water into their teacups to let the tea steep. "So…" she started again hesitantly. "How's Pete?"

"He's good," Myka smiled at her. Although Helena was trying to mask her discomfort at inquiring about the relationship, Myka could see it plain as day. "He broke up with me, but he's good."

"What?" Helena asked in disbelief. "Why would he do such a thing? I know he's not the smartest man, but I never took him for a fool."

"It's okay, Helena," Myka replied. "It was mutual. We weren't happy. He decided it was best to end things before our friendship was irreparably damaged."

"So, you're okay?"

"I am. And honestly, I'm glad he did. I don't know if I would have, even though I was miserable." Myka smiled accepting the teacup that was pushed in front of her. "I was too worried of losing my best friend."

"I understand that," Helena nodded. "So, the friendship?"

"Still intact," Myka nodded in return. "Strong as ever. He's actually why I'm here."

"Really?"

"The strength and courage to knock on your front door came from him." Myka tested the tea, finding it a little too hot she blew across the top. She was mostly just buying time before saying why she was here. "He wants me to be happy. He made me promise that I would try."

"And what would it take to make you happy, Myka?" Helena asked after taking sip of her tea.

Myka placed her teacup back on the countertop, her gaze settled on Helena. "You."

"Myka…"

"I know that I can't give you that 'normal' life that you want," Myka continued. "Hell, my life is so _not_ normal that the word shouldn't even be a part of my vocabulary anymore, but," she reached across the counter to take Helena's hands in her own. "But I love you. I can give you that. My love, loyalty, adoration. All I ask is for yours in return."

"Myka…"

"Please, just… think about it." Myka rose from her stool at the counter and walked around to Helena's side. She pressed a kiss to the Brit's temple. "You take all the time you need to decide what you want. My love for you has never faltered. I can wait a little longer."

After another kiss to Helena's temple, she left her card with her cell phone number on it in case she didn't have it any longer, then left. She booked a return flight home during the drive back to her hotel. She didn't want to go home without Helena, but she wanted to give her the time to think. After all, she gave herself that time after her talk with Pete. She wanted to give Helena the same courtesy.

* * *

Myka had been back home a week with no word from the time-traveler. Even though she tried to fight it, she was starting to give up hope.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Pete shouted hungrily as they all stumbled into the bed and breakfast late one evening.

"That would be chicken marsala," Helena announced as she exited the kitchen.

Everyone turned in shock to see the Brit in the B&B. Not a minute later, everyone's attention turned to Myka.

"Helena?" she breathed. "What are you doing here? I mean…" A slow smile spread across her face at Helena's smirk. Everyone stepped out of her way as the agent stepped towards her time-traveler. "Hi." She pulled Helena into a fierce hug. "Welcome home," she whispered in her ear before pulling back to look into her eyes. "You are home, right?"

"I am," Helena answered. She then turned to the other occupants in the room to address them. "Help yourselves to the food. I just need to speak with Myka for a moment before we join you. And don't worry, Pete. I prepared the sauce to cook off all traces of alcohol. It should be fine for you to eat. If not, let me know and I'll prepare something else for you."

"Thanks," Pete nodded before herding everyone to the dining table.

"Do you want to sit down?" Myka asked once they were alone in the living room. "Or go up…"

"I'm not returning to the Warehouse," Helena interrupted.

"Okay," Myka replied uncertainly.

"But," the Brit continued as she took Myka's hands in her own. "But I do love you. I want to be with you."

"Yeah?" Myka asked not noticing the tears forming in her own eyes.

"Yes," Helena replied reaching up to wipe a tear away that escaped the taller woman's eyes. "I've spoken with the Regents…made them and Abigail an offer."

"What? What kind of offer?" Myka inquired confusedly.

"As it turns out, Abigail did not really enjoy being an innkeeper," Helena answered. "She wants to remain the Warehouse psychologist, but…" she Myka gave a shaky smile, "I am to be the new proprietor of this fine establishment."

"You bought the B&B?"

"I hope that's okay."

"Yes," Myka said instantly. She surge forward, capturing Helena's lips in a passionate kiss. "Yes." She gave her another kiss. "I mean," she breathed trying to regain her composure. "I mean, if that's what you want. If that'll make you happy."

"It most certainly shall," Helena smiled in return bringing her hand up to cup Myka's cheek. "This way, I'll be close by in case I'm needed for a consultation, as I told the Regents before that I would be willing to do. It will give me plenty of time to write." The smile that blossomed on Myka's face at that statement elicited a chuckled from the new innkeeper. "Most importantly, it will keep me close to you. I love you, Myka."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hours later, after they shared a meal with the family and explained Helena's new position in their lives, the two women retired to Myka's bedroom.

"Come here," Myka smiled reaching for Helena's hands after the smaller woman closed their door. She pulled her into her embrace, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you," she whispered against Helena's lips. She pulled back only far enough to rest her forehead against the Brit's. Her hands wandered down to tug the shirt free from Helena's skintight jeans. They continued kissing as they removed each other's clothes, breaking apart only when necessary to aid in the removal of clothing.

Once the last vestiges of clothing were shed, the two women stumbled over to the bed. Myka let out a laugh when she fell back on the bed, not realizing they were that close to it. She scooted up, resting on the pillows, beckoning Helena to join her. Both women let out a satisfied moan as Helena settled between Myka's spread legs. The ensuing smile that Myka wore brought tears to the time-traveler's eyes. Myka brought her hands up to her face, pulling her into a soft kiss as she hooked her leg around Helena's hips. The move pulling Helena firmly against her core. If she hadn't been gazing so intently at her lover's face, she would've miss the dark look that past across older woman's features. It was gone almost as fast as it appeared.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked running her fingers through her raven locks.

"It's nothing, darling," Helena replied attempting to move in for another kiss. Myka pulled back, though, stopping her.

"If this is going to work, Helena, we need to be honest with each other," Myka said as she ran her thumb over Helena's bottom lip.

"It's ridiculous, Myka."

"I don't care," Myka responded as her fingertip trailed down Helena's bicep. The look on the agent's face made it impossible for Helena to refuse her.

"I'm just experiencing a little irrationally jealousy," Helena replied. She took a breath before elaborating when Myka looked back at her perplexed. "Pete got to experience this before me." She gently rolled her hips into Myka to accentuate her point. "He got hold you like this, kiss your beautiful lips, feel the sensation of your arms wrapped around him." She closed her eyes as she felt Myka's hands slid back up her arms before lightly scraping her nails down the author's back. "He got to enjoy the experience of finding release in your arms."

"Hey," Myka said cupping her lover's cheek once again. She waited to continue until Helena returned her gaze. "I understand. I felt the same way when I found out about Nate."

"Why did we both have to fear this so much?" Helena asked leaning into Myka's touch. "We've wasted so much time."

"I don't know," Myka pulled Helena down into a loving kiss, "but we're not going to waste anymore." She kissed her again as she tangled her hands in Helena's hair. "And if it makes you feel any better…he didn't have me like this."

"What do you mean? Did you not…?"

"Yes, we slept together, but it wasn't like this," Myka answered. It was Helena's turn to look bewildered, eliciting a small smile on Myka's lips. "We didn't take the time to enjoy one another, to memorize every sensation. I had no desire to just lie there and feel him on top of me. But with you…with you I could just lie here all night like this." She ran her fingertips down Helena's spine making the other woman shiver. "Enjoying the press of your body against mine, feeling the ghost of your breath on my neck." She pulled Helena into a deep kiss as she brought her hands to grip the author's hips. "Pete and I were just combating the loneliness." She started to rock her hips up against Helena's, eliciting a moan. "I plan on making love to you."

With that, she slid her hand down to Helena's thigh, grasping it gently to rearrange their position so she could slip her own thigh between Helena's now spread legs. She bent her knee, pressing her thigh against the author's core. Sliding her hand back to Helena's hip, she held her tight as she began moving against the thigh Helena still had between her own. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped when Helena began moving against her, her hands clutching tighter to the raven-haired beauty's hips. "God, you feel so good," Myka moaned. "So wet."

"You, too," Helena whispered. Her hand left its position pressed into the mattress at Myka's side finding purchase on her breast, kneading gently.

Myka let go over her hips, her hands delving into dark, silken tresses instead. She directed Helena's mouth back to her own, into a searing kiss. Both women were building fast, their movements speeding up. Myka finally broke the kiss, throwing her head back, her back arching as she came with a near silent moan. Helena followed shortly after, burying her face in Myka's neck in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure.

They laid there together enjoying their combined afterglows. Helena stayed tucked into Myka's neck, breathing in her scent. She stayed like that until she felt Myka's fingertips caressing her back. She pressed a kiss to her neck before rolling onto her side next to the lithe agent. She sighed contentedly resting her head on Myka's shoulder feeling Myka's hand rest on her hip. She placed her own hand on Myka's chest, lightly stroking the sweat slicked skin between her breasts.

"Feeling better?" Myka whispered.

"Mhmm…" Helena sighed. She pressed a kiss to the skin closest her lips, snuggling closer. "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you," Myka purred. "Can I make a request?"

"Certainly," she replied draping her leg across Myka's thighs.

"No more discussing Pete while we're in bed," Myka said drawing circles on Helena's hip, "or at all in that context. He and I are both trying to move past it, forget that it ever happened."

"I promise," Helena complied. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be," Myka replied with a gentle squeeze of her hips. "I asked you to be honest with me, and that was what was on your mind. Just trust me when I say that _you_ are the only one that is on my mind. I can barely remember to breathe when you are kissing me, I'm so focused on you."

"Righty-ho then," Helena smirked. Myka yawned as Helena continued stroking her chest. "I actually have a question for you before you fall asleep, if that's alright."

"What is it?" Myka replied sleepily.

"Well, my things should be arriving here tomorrow," she started nervously. "I was wondering where I should unpack them."

"Well, I would prefer you to be in here," Myka answered pressing a kiss to her lover's raven tresses, "but wherever you're comfortable. I don't want you to think that you _have_ to stay in here. I would understand if you want your own space."

"I think I've had enough of my own space, don't you," Helena said rising up on to her elbow to look into Myka's bright green eyes.

"So have I," Myka smiled as Helena leaned in for kiss. "You can put your desk in here, if you want."

"What about your desk?"

"I hardly ever use it, only to write to my parents," Myka replied. "I make it a point not to bring paperwork up here. Have a little space that isn't infiltrated by the Warehouse, you know?"

"I do," Helena said resuming her position on Myka's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Besides, your desk is nicer. Plus, if it's in here you'll have more privacy to write. Less interruptions."

"Really?" Helena smirked up at Myka. "I would think that writing with my biggest fan in the room would lead to an interruption or two."

"I would never interrupt your brilliance," Myka feigned hurt pressing her hand to her chest. She couldn't keep it up though, as a beaming smile spread across her features. "I may attempt to read over your shoulder, but I'd never interrupt."

"And that wouldn't be the least bit distracting, now would it?" Helena replied. She kissed Myka's shoulder again to show she was teasing. "Do you think that you could stay home tomorrow to assist me in unpacking?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, unless we get a ping," Myka answered.

"Right…"

"This is going to work, right?" Myka asked timidly.

"I love you too damned much for it not to," Helena answered. "Just because I no longer wish to be an agent, does not mean that you have to hide that aspect of your life from me."

"I just don't want to upset you."

"It won't, I promise." Helena snuggled deeper into Myka's embrace, holding her tight. "Get some sleep, my darling. I need you well rested for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Helena," Myka whispered kissing the top of Helena's head. She reached down to pull the blanket from the foot of the bed up to cover them before wrapping her arms securely around the woman in her arms. With one last kiss in Helena's hair, Myka let her eyes drift closed. It didn't take long for Helena to join her, both women enjoying the most peaceful slumber either of them have had in years.


End file.
